1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric motors comprising a rotor and a stator. More particularly, the present invention concerns outer rotor motors, wherein the rotor is of a spoked design and includes spaced apart pole segments.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that electric motors are often used in machines such as vertical- or horizontal-axis washing machines, electric bicycles, and electric scooters. Fan, generators, and exercise equipment may also use electric motors. In many circumstances, design constraints include both performance requirements and space requirements.